star wars the weird wars:season 1
by galactic empire159
Summary: the republic are doing weird things on different worlds separatist are doing the same contains crossovers with other shows or movies.
1. Chapter 1

**a:n hey guys hope you like the new clone wars is also clone wars animation.**

 **middle of the night of corasaunt.**

anakin is waiting for obi-wan to pick him up at a sidewalk.

then obi-wan's car pull up,anakin notices a little long thing at the back of his white car. anakin just stares at it.

obi-wan:(drunk)get in!

anakin gets in the car and their is only one hand on the wheel and a beer bottle in obi-wan's hand,his left eye is open but his right eye is half closed and he is smiling at anakin with his orange was drunk.

anakin:master,why is there a buttplug at the end of your car?

obi-wan:(drunk happy) i thought it was a booster.

obi-wans car started tipping back.

anakin:where we going,master? your magnetic buttplug is pulling us back!

now the car points up to the sky like its gonna be his car turns a little right.

obi-wan:(yelling)were not excatly straight!

obi-wan:(yelling)screw it! 3.2.1!

his car starts going but slow.

obi-wan:god damnit!

there is a loop track that they were going to go through.

anakin:wheelie!

just then obi-wans car circles around and then goes up into the fast

anakin:(yelling)what is going on?!

then their car explodes. obi-wan does not have a drunk face anymore,their on air,standing, the two jedis look at each other blankly.

then they fall down and hug each other screaming.

 **meanwhile at the end of the loop track.**

two battle droids are waiting for their AAT finally it comes.

battle droid 1:how did you get through the loop?

a battle droid comes out of the top of the tank.

battle droids on top of the tank:easy...i blew it up!

behind him was rubble.

 **happy thanks giving everyone!**


	2. coruscant

**morning.**

anakin and obi-wan are still hugging and opens his left eye and stops screaming,but obi-wan still has his eyes closed and is still and obi-wan are on a trampoline.

anakin:master,were alive!

obi-wan:we are?

the two jedi leave to the morning street of are no people at all.

anakin:hey,where is everybody?

obi-wan:oh yeah,everyone left,even the jedi,they left us in charge,they also had battle droids but their good,although,their b1 battle droids

then,they see a battle droid. the droid waved at the jedi. the two jedi look at each other and then smiled.

 **later**.

the battle droid is layed on his back on the ground. obi-wan puts a balloon its droid belly.

the b1 droid is too heavy.

b1:what are you doing!?

anakin:were sending you back to the separatist!

obi-wan:go back to the droid navy!

obi-wan puts 4 more balloons on the b1 is going up a little but stops

obi-wan goes to the store to get more balloons.

b1:so tell me about yourself,anakin

anakin:well...

 **15 minutes later.**

anakin is crying and has a tissue box.

anakin:and my mom said that my turtle ran away but (blows nose) turtles dont run

b1:(whispers) shoot me

obi-wan comes back and put the balloons on the b1 droid. the battle droid is in the sky now.

anakin has tears of joy in his eyes.

obi-wan:(yelling)safe journeys.

the b1s balloons are poped as he is high in the sky.

the b1 falls to the ground but he is okay.

they put more balloons on him and he is the sky again. then anakin takes out a rocket and shoots it in the sky.

the b1s balloon pops again and falls to the ground on his feet 3 inches away from the two jedi.

b1:hi guys

then the droid explodes from anakins rocket he shot.


	3. john connor

the jedi go to the jedi temple.

commander cody was there.

cody:(arnold voice)good evening ladys and gentlemen i am arnold,where is john connor?

anakin:im john connor,dont kill me!

cody:(arnold voice) your not john connor!

anakin:i- i am

obi-wan:no im john connor

cody takes out a rocket

cody:(yelling)your not john connor!(cody shoots the rocket and the jedi are on the ground)

 **later**

capt. rex and gen. grievous have joined the clone and the jedi.

capt rex is pretending to battle droids but he is not the rest of the guys are taking pictures of him.

gen.:oh yeah pose it for me babe!(grievous has a camera in his mouth)

cody:your camera lens is coming out of your mouth!

 **later**

rex is dressed as cody as they are both the terminator,they also have black sunglasses and black clothes.

cody:(arnold voice)im the terminator

rex:no i am!

gen. brings a motorcycle and then gets off it.

rex gets in the back and cody obi-wan uses the force and puts them in the air to a jedi statue.

rex:well be back!

rex:your terrible at driving


	4. Cad bane

**later.**

cad bane now joins their party and is dressed as bane from batman.

cody:your bane!

cad bane:(bane voice)i am bane!

anakin:theres no,mask over your mouth but over your cheeks-

cad bane:(bane voice)shut up!

anakin:how are you talking like that?

obi-wan is dressed up as batman

obi-wan:(yelling)where is she!?

 **21 minutes later.**

cad bane is knocked out,then wakes up.

there is 21 balloons on him and sees the blue sky clearly.

 **on the ground.**

rex:were sending him to arkam,sir

cad bane:HELP!

there was words on the screen that said "the dark night rises",then it said,"directed by chris nolan",then they are gone and it shows the bounty hunter.

cad bane:HELP!

now it show,"christan bale.

cad bane:(yelling)come on guys help me!

 **later**

rex and cody do not have their helemets shaped t.

cody slaps rex on his left cheek.

rex:oh you wanna go,clone?!

cody and rex now fight with their fist.

cody brings out a grenade and presses the button.

BOOM!. rex and cody are on the ground.

 **later.**


	5. Chapter 5

anakin:(to obi-wan)hello mr tiny man!

anakin was a little taller than,rex,cody,bane,and grievous and obi-wan.

obi-wan:please,anakin i more taller.

obi-wan suddenly turns big and very tall 13x bigger than -wan is smiling after the trick he done.

anakin:oh my god!here ill fix you!

anakin shoots out a rocket at obi-wan but misses.

 **13 minutes later.**

anakin shoots out anthorer rocket but misses obi-wan falls down and there is a black mark on his back.

anakin:i think that was the first rocket i shot?!


	6. Chapter 6

everyone is their normal seize.

anakin:now you see me

anakin shrinks little on the ground.

anakin:now you dont

obi-wan:where are you?

anakin shoots obi-wan in the face as he is little.

obi-wan:im scared i dont know where you are

anakin:(lying)im right beside you

obi-wan looks beside him but anakin is not there.

anakin is tall and bigger and has a rocket launcher,then he shoots him.


End file.
